moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam Greymane
|Row 4 title = Gender: |Row 4 info = Male |Row 5 title = House: |Row 5 info = Greymane |Row 6 title = Occupation: |Row 6 info = Crown Prince of Gilneas |Row 7 title = Affiliations: |Row 7 info = * |Row 8 title = Status: |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Relatives: |Row 9 info = Archibald Greymane†, grandfather Genn Greymane, father Mia Greymane, mother Tess Greymane, sister}} Prince '''Liam Greymane ' (1119 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) was the son and heir of King Genn Greymane of Gilneas. During the Invasion of Gilneas, he oversaw the defenses of the Greymane Wall, although he forced to abandon his post as the Worgen got close to Gilneas City. Biography Youth As a teenager, Liam often disagreed with his father and had quarrels with him, particularly over seceding from the Alliance of Lordaeron and constructing the Greymane Wall. When the Plague of Undeath began to overtake Lordaeron, causing the nation to plead for aid from Gilneas, Liam rebuked his father for not sending any help to their fellow kingdom. A slightly drunken Genn — furious that his own son would question him — threw his goblet of wine across the floor, insisted that the wall would protect Gilneas from the undead, and stated that he would not risk the lives of any Gilneans by sending them to fight the Scourge, just as his own father Archibald wouldn't have. Liam would often accuse Genn of always trying to emulate his father and that there were other ways to consider, but his father would not have it. After the Third War began, Liam watched alongside Genn, Archmage Arugal, and a guard captain from atop the Greymane Wall as a massive sea of the Scourge assaulted it in waves. Liam told his father that he should have listened to him. Genn — angered that his son would question him again, this time in public while he was trying to instill courage in the wall's defenders — brusquely told his son that now was not the time. Fall of Gilneas Though Prince Liam was a critic of the Greymane Wall, it stood strong for the next several years and withstood assault from both the Scourge and later, the Forsaken. Though he was tasked by his father with overseeing the defenses of the wall, he was forced to abandon his post when the Worgen invaded Gilneas City. Mobilizing to Merchant Square with a detachment of the the Gilnean Royal Guard, he secured the perimeter and with the help of deputized citizens ordered to evacuate the city. However, they were overran and forced to fall back to the Greymane Court where he met with his father and the recently-released Rebel Lord of Northgate, Darius Crowley. With Crowley and his Northgate Rebels holding the line at Light's Dawn Cathedral to distract the Worgen, Liam accompanied the evacuees despite wishing to remain and protect the city. The displaced citizens of Gilneas City evacuated to the town of Duskhaven, and Liam turned to drinking in despair of his failure to defend Gilneas City. He was spurned into action when the Forsaken Navy landed on the coast of Gilneas, leading his men and the Duskhaven militia against the invaders. When the Cataclysm shook the land and caused the Duskmist Shore to collapse into the sea, Liam helped rescue drowning Gilnean defenders and evacuated the citizens of Duskhaven to the Greymane Manor. With the news of the incoming Forsaken forces, he followed the refugees east towards Stormglen, but was waylaid by an attack on his stagecoach by ogres under the leadership of the ferocious ettin Koroth the Hillbreaker. Despite the minor setback, he turned it into an asset when he tricked the ettin into attacking the Forsaken instead. Now aware of his father's afflicted status, the Gilneans were united once more through Genn and Lord Darius Crowley's efforts and he sobered up in preparation for an attack to retake Gilneas City from the Forsaken occupation. Holding a passionate speech at the north-eastern bridge into the city, he led his forces to reclaim the city's districts, fighting deep through the streets before they went to rendezvous with the troops led by his father and Lord Crowley as they prepared to confront Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. In the ensuring fight, Liam sacrificed himself to save his father from a poisoned arrow, passing away in Genn's arms and dying with the satisfaction that they had retaken their city. He was buried at Aderic's Repose, laid to rest alongside his ancestors and other patriots and heroes of Gilneas, where he still lies today. Legacy Liam's death and the memories of his son haunted Genn for a long time after the fall of Gilneas, particularly the quarrels they had and the sight of the prince's dying body after the battle for Gilneas City. During the exodus, Genn nearly drowned when he boarded the sinking ''Elune's Radiance to save his wife and daughter. After being saved by the ship's captain, Genn told him that he had been dreaming of Liam and that while there would be times when his child's death would hit him like a stone thrown at his chest, he could take comfort and pride in knowing that his son had been a wiser man than him. During the campaign in Stormheim, Genn stole the magical Soulcage from Sylvanas Windrunner to prevent her from taking control of the leader of the val'kyr Eyir and destroyed it, referencing Liam's death when attacking the Banshee Queen and when walking away after completing his objective. Liam's Cross, a Gilnean decoration that replaced the Gilnean Cross of Valor as the highest Gilnean military honor, was established in 1147 F.A. and was named in his honor. Following the re-establishment of settlements in Gilneas, sightings of Liam's ghost were reported in certain regions of the peninsula, most notably the Blackwald. Myths and rumors began to spread saying that Prince Liam was not done serving his people, his desire to do better keeping him fettered to the mortal plane, and that his spirit would appear to people who are in great danger to help them do extraordinary, unbelievable things. Gallery Liam New.png|Prince Liam during the Worgen outbreak. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:House of Greymane Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Deceased